Mistakes in the Wings of Fire Series
There are a number of mistakes within the Wings of Fire series, varying from spelling errors to plot holes. Plot and Logic Inconsistencies First Arc *In the first chapter of The Dragonet Prophecy, Clay is fighting Kestrel and then Tsunami steps in. Afterwards, Kestrel says that she'll mark another failure in his scroll. There is no other mention of this scroll later on. *When Clay is meeting his mother, it states that dragons barely ever even cry, however later in the series, lots of dragons cry. Like Sunny when they think that Glory is dead in'' Escaping Peril. '' *Also, in the first chapter of The Dragonet Prophecy, Clay says he thinks his ribs are broken, but Tsunami says that dragon bones are almost as hard as diamonds. But then in The Lost Heir when Tsunami is fighting Orca's Statue, it steps on her and breaks her ribs. However, this may be because the statue was enchanted to have supernatural strength. *''In The Lost Heir'', Tsunami once thinks "on the other hand...". This expression is noticeably changed to "on the other talon" in later books, and is especially conspicuous because scavenger hands are referred to as paws and the word "hand" does not seem to exist. *In The Lost Heir, when Tsunami is in the underwater hatchery, she whispers to Auklet's egg, even though she was underwater and talking out loud shouldn't be possible. *In The Hidden Kingdom, during the royal challenge, the sloth knew where Glory was and "bolted" for the tree, but sloths are supposed to be really slow creatures that can't move very fast. *In The Brightest Night, Peril vanishes from the narrative after saving Clay in the climax- there's no mention of her leaving and she's not spoken of again until the epilogue. Second Arc * In Talons of Power, when Turtle is looking for Anemone, he whispers "Anemone. Where is my sister?" to his finding coral, even though he was underwater and talking out loud shouldn't be possible. * In Moon Rising, Moonwatcher was able to carry Bandit, Winter's pet scavenger, in of her talons and is able to hold the entire scavenger. In Winter Turning, Bandit was noted to be a lot smaller than Winter. According to the portrait of Flower and Smolder on the back of Winter Turning books, scavengers are the same size as 4 or 5 year-old dragonets. Throughout the books, Winter is noted to be able to carry his pet in a "small cage" around. But in The Dragonet Prophecy, right after Clay escaped the mountain, he found a scavenger that he said was about as tall as a full grown dragons' head. That is not shown in the portrait of Flower and Smolder. *In the prologue of Escaping Peril, Chameleon takes off the Pyrite necklace even though the enchantment said, "4) Compelled to wear this necklace at all times with life-or-death urgency". He could have changed it later, but no mention of this is ever made. *In Moon Rising, Winter and Icicle are standing next to four IceWing students, even though there are only five IceWings attending the Jade Mountain Academy. *In ''Darkness of Dragons'', Moon was recognising Turtle's stick, even though in ''Talons of Power'' Turtle never showed it to her. *In ''Darkness of Dragons'', scrolls are referred to as books. '' Legends Winglets Character and Object Appearance Inconsistencies First Arc * In ''The Dragonet Prophecy, Scarlet is described as both having yellow eyes and amber colored eyes . * In The Dragonet Prophecy, Kestrel is described as having yellow eyes , orange eyes , and then yellow-orange eyes . She was also said to have a forked tongue, even though only IceWings, NightWings and SandWing have them. . *In The Lost Heir, Coral is described as having a forked tongue. In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory , Ochre, Squid, and Flame are said to have forked tongues. *In The Brightest Night, ''Six-Claws was referred to as a she, although his gender is male. '' Second Arc *Instead of pale blue, Winter's scales have been described as silvery , snow-white , and bright white throughout the books. *In Talons of Power, Turtle's thoughts say that it was a feather that fixed Flame's scar, even though it was a flower. *In Darkness of Dragons ''and ''Moon Rising, Winter is said to have pale blue eyes , even though they are dark blue . *In Darkness of Dragons, the scrolls in the NightWing library were accidentally called books once. *In Darkness of Dragons, ''Qibli armed himself with a dagger to fight Vulture, but it is never mentioned afterwards. Legends *In ''Darkstalker (Legends), Indigo is described as both having dark purple eyes and dark blue eyes . *In Darkstalker (Legends), it was stated that Fathom had fire. Winglets Spelling Errors First Arc *In The Dragonet Prophecy, SeaWings are mistakenly referred to as Seawings . Second Arc *In Darkness of Dragons, Queen Thorn refers to Queen Moorhen as "Mudhen" . This was corrected in the E-book, however. Legends Winglets References Category:Real Life